marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan (Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned)
| ally = s | video = | voice = Laurent Hilling | other = }} :Satan is from the Non MAU video . Satan is the opposite of as the epitome of . This cruel and sadistic figure is responsible for the creation of the . He has gone by many names including Lucifer, Abaddon, Beelzebub, Belial, and Mephistopheles. Biography Satan appears as a giant red figure with pointed ears, glowing yellow eyes, and horns. Satan used a variety of identities, all to corrupt the humans of so they serve his purposes. He occasionally interferes with people's lives. Often, he destroys the lives of those that may oppose him in some way. He also can manipulate the lives of others so that they would serve him. For whatever reasons, some people decided to worship Satan. One such cult called themselves the , who were led by a . This group met in an old just outside of in the . The Impaler Satan became aware of Vlad III the Impaler, otherwise known as , from the region of . Dracula was from a titled family and ruled a small territory that offered fertile and beautiful lands. He had dedicated himself to protecting it and his . His people lived in a peaceful town at the base of the castle's mountain. They prospered and were loyal to him since he was a generous ruler. The people did not bother to threaten their neighboring nations. What drew Satan's attention was how fearlessly Dracula and his people defended his land. He commanded a vast army into battle several times while wearing elaborate armor and riding a black . Dracula defeated armies of , , and even the barbarian . Vast fights of s and s caused blood to spill over the invaders and onto Dracula's land. The invaders kept up their attacks, though each time the armies of Dracula would repel them. However, the invaders continued to return and Dracula spilled more blood. Dracula became desperate to stop the attacks so he created his own savage methods to repel them. He took the bodies of his enemies and skewered them on large spears. These y spears were put up by the hundreds and possibly thousands. He felt it was the only way to deal with the barbarians. These spears even lined the road to Dracula's castle where s landed and picked them apart. The plan worked and most of his enemies lost their will to fight upon seeing the gruesome sights. Over time, Dracula became horrified at who he had become. He knelt before es feeling ashamed that in the pursuit of peace he became a butcher. He felt he had damaged his very soul. Satan felt this was the perfect person to serve him. Unfortunately for Dracula, many from all sides still sought to defeat Dracula for revenge. They sought not to invade his land but to kill their leader. He continued to ride into battle fighting off more and more enemies. However, despite his best efforts Dracula was killed by a barrage of s. He died in a pool of his own blood and filled with enemy arrows. Creating Nosferatu Dracula was buried in a graveyard near his castle with a massive overhead. One night, Satan created a large and dangerous storm. flashed and struck the cemetery several times. Soon, Satan appeared surrounded by the flames of Hell. His eyes glowed and he raised his enormous arms then fired massive bolts of energy at Dracula's tombstone shattering it. He looked down and saw the unearthed of Dracula. Dracula came to unholy life as a . The Count burst from the coffin, his eyes glowing red. Satan used his power to raise the dead making the ruler his slave, neither living nor dead. Dracula then rose bursting out of his coffin. Dracula rose and stood before Satan. The dark lord raised his arms and changed Dracula's tattered armor into a black suit, the suit he would wear for the rest of his undead life. Satan had rewarded Dracula for all his earthly sins. Dracula raised his arms up to became a and flew away, now the Prince of Vampires and Sovereign of the Damned. Dark Designs Being a servant of Satan, Dracula could no longer stand to look upon the symbol of the cross, formerly a symbol of hope for him. The cross, the symbol of God, reminded him of the eternal damnation that awaited all vampires. The cross would burn his unholy flesh. He was also forbidden from loving another. His unending lust for blood would prevent him caring about any one person. Additionally, Dracula could no longer view himself in a and was vulnerable to . For five hundred years Dracula fed his unending lust for blood. The name Dracula became synonymous with horror. Meanwhile, the modern world continued to evolve. Vast cities began to grow illuminating the darkness with its mass of lights. Eventually, the people of had learned too much about him. Some, such as and , tried to kill him. He eventually left his home lands for new worlds where people did not believe in vampire stories. Dracula chose the United States. Dracula became upset with Satan, having been doomed to a seemingly eternal life of blood and violence. Satan's creation began to plot against him. One Who Would Fight Evil Satan became aware of a woman born with powers who could stand against him, . To combat this woman, he ruined her life. He had her mother die when she was young and made the father materialistic and uncaring towards her. In return, Dolores turned towards a reckless life as a substitute for the love she never received. She would ride s with strange men, dance in , and drinking with men. However, these people did not provide the love or attention she was really looking for. Satan had her find found the Black Mass cult so she would join. She then felt a sense of kinship with the group, though she did not really believe in the occult. Broken Marriage Satan, in whatever way he communicated with the cult, told them to give him a bride to . The group complied and Dolores decided to volunteer for fun. They built an altar with a in the middle in order to give the bride to him. The priest started their ceremony with the worshipers present. He told the group that they would finally see their lord. He claimed that Satan would rise from Hell so they could present Dolores as a sacrifice. The priest began praying to Satan and his followers joined in. They asked their dark lord and masters of their souls to appear and accept their worship. The priest called out Satan's other names and stated that each one was a legend. He then made one last bid for their lord to appear. The cult began praying in another language. However, Dracula appeared and allowed the cult to believe he was Satan. The vampire lord took Dolores and claimed him as his own wife. The priest thought that Satan had accepted the offer. Satan was angry that his creation would betray him so openly. He formed a plan to get revenge against the Count. Dracula and Dolores would have a child, and then Satan would see that his mortal family was destroyed. A Plan Forms Later, the priest sat in front of a fire wondering why Satan would ignore them if he seemed pleased with the offering. Satan chose that moment to finally appear before the mortal. All of the flames grew illuminating the small room and statues far above. The priest prayed to his lord asking if Satan abandoned them and why he ignored their sacrifice. He invoked Satan's other names and commanded him to appear. Satan caused the whole building to shake. He stood in front of a statue laughing maniacally. The priest screamed in shock at his presence. Satan was disgusted that a mere would dare command him to do anything. He waved his hand blowing the flames sideways. Then, a came out and attacked the priest. The demon quickly stopped and returned to the fire. The priest stood and asked why Satan was angry if he had been so faithful. Angry at his follower, Satan told him that his intended bride was stolen by Dracula from right under their noses. The priest realized his mistake and asked for help in getting revenge against the Count. He vowed to destroy the vampire. Satan told his follower to wait and said he had a plan for a special and cruel revenge. He ordered the priest to wait one year before doing anything against the count. The priest bowed and agreed. Satan then offered an ominous warning to Dracula before disappearing from the church. Left alone, the priest knelt at the fire and wondered what Satan had in store for Dracula. Year of Patience Satan then learned that a group of intended to find and destroy Dracula. The group was comprised of Dracula's grandson , , , and the evil-hunting dog . Not wanting them to interfere, Satan led the group on a wild goose chase around Boston and so that Dracula would not be found. For the entire year, the group searched in vain. Dracula did not tell Dolores who he really was, though she eventually figured it out. Dolores became pregnant by Dracula. Likely, Satan secretly changed Dracula so he could conceive a child. On , Dolores and Dracula had a son and named him . During this time, Satan informed the vampires who remained in Transylvania of their sovereign's betrayal. He allowed to lead the vampires there, who now all resented Dracula. Best Served Cold After the year ended, Satan had the cult invite Dracula, Dolores, and Janus to a for their son. The cult then put large metal gates that would roll down over the windows. In the middle of each was a large cross that would prevent Dracula from escaping. The priest would then kill the three traitors. Dracula was fooled and Janus was shot, though the Count and Dolores still lived. Even the intervention of the vampire hunters did not end the vampire's undead life. Though the church was mostly destroyed and the priest was killed. After several days, God resurrected Dracula's son and aged the infant into adulthood. The boy, possessing his mother's powers, was sent on a mission to destroy all servants of Satan, specifically Dracula, once and for all. However, Satan wanted Dracula for himself. Satan created an enormous storm of near Boston. Satan, or another vampire loyal to and sent by him, burst through the window in the form a cloud of smoke. The smoke surrounded Dolores as she screamed and took her away. Dracula heard her screams from his and flew towards her. Satan took Dolores to the remains of the cult's church. Dracula flew in and saw his wife. As the two embraced, Dolores wondered why they were there and Dracula knew it was a trap. Abandon All Hope Satan spoke up to welcome and taunt the two. Dracula commanded him to appear on the grounds that he was the sovereign of all damned souls. Angry at his traitorous servant, Satan created a bright light that hurt Dracula. He told the vampire lord that it is he who commanded Dracula. Satan sent a spiral of towards the two. Fires then engulfed the entire church, spewing from every corner and swirling around. He had transported the two to Hell. Dolores and Dracula were shocked. He wondered where they were. The enormous figure of Satan appeared before them and told Dracula that he had come home. Satan told his creation that he would soon die. Dolores was terrified, but Dracula taunted him to get on with it. Satan laughed while Draucla claimed he was ready. Satan asked the count why he would betray him. Dracula countered that he did serve him well. Satan retorted that the vampire would pay severely for giving his enemies hope, causing Dracula to gasp. Satan told them that Dolores meant nothing to him, except as an insult when Dracula took and loved her. He felt that love was the worst crime and not only had Dracula committed that crime but produced a child. Dracula asked the dark lord to do whatever he wanted to him on the condition that he leave Dolores alone. Satan laughed at the proposal. He explained to him that Janus got his powers from her, not the vampire, and that the powers threatened his empire. True Goal Dolores claimed she was an ordinary mortal with no powers. Satan pointed his massive finger at her reassuring them that she did have amazing powers. He stated that once she got control over the power she would use it to help mankind, thus undoing centuries of work. He told them how he would destroy Dracula for punishment and Dolores for his protection. Dracula vowed to protect his wife while promising to stop Satan. Satan fired beams of energy out of his eyes hitting Dracula, causing the vampire to scream out in pain. Satan stopped the energies and Dracula fell to the ground. Unbeknownst to them, Satan had made Dracula a regular mortal man again. Dolores knelt and checked on her husband. Bubbles then appeared all around the count. Dolores stood and begged Satan to stop. He laughed and prepared to fire more energy at his creation. Dolores raised her hand once again asking him to stop. Satan fired his beams, but they were stopped by the hand of Dolores. Then a bright light shone from her. The light forced Satan's energies back and hit him in the eyes. Satan stopped and grabbed his head in pain. Dolores faced her fallen husband again and the bubbles disappeared. Satan continued to thrash around in pain. Dracula woke up feeling strange. However, he was interrupted by Satan's screams. Satan stopped his thrashing and looked at the two. He said that Dolores had found the power to stop him. He stated that while he could not exact his revenge then he promised that he would. He bid them to leave and waved his arms. Dracula and Dolores were pushed back into a black abyss. The Mortal Life Upon returning home, Dracula discovered that he had a reflection. He walked out on Dolores and wandered Boston. Satan continued to follow his now-mortal creation. The vampire hunters found Dracula. Since Elijah did not react to them, the group theorized that Dracula was mortal. The group decided to follow and observe him. Dracula travelled to where the vampire was attacking victims. Dracula followed Layla to her home and killed the man she intended to feast on. He asked her to bite and turn him. However, she refused to help him. Just as he was upset with Satan, Layla hated Dracula for turning her into a creature of the night. She tried to attack him then fled. He was then found by Janus who confirmed to him that he was no longer a vampire. That meant that Janus could not kill him unless Dracula chose to become undead once more. Dracula left his son and wandered the streets of New York. Satan laughed at his former servant's predicament. Failed Salvation Dracula traveled to Transylvania hoping to be turned by one of his own creations. He traveled to the grave of and dug her up. When he asked to be bitten, she refused saying that the vampires there now hated him and were led by Sir Tomo. The vampires in that cemetery rose out of the ground and began attacking Dracula. They chased him through the area to a small . Dracula entered the cottage and used a cross to turn the invading vampires into dust. The cross then burned the symbol of the cross into his hands. Dracula then confronted Sir Tomo arguing that he was the true vampire master. The two fought for supremacy but Dracula won as the symbol burned into his hand killed Tomo. The surrounding vampires rejoiced Dracula as their master. However, Dracula was upset as he felt he had merely been the pawn of God. He left them without being bitten. Eternal Damnation The vampire hunters had also arrived in Transylvania. Harker prepared a trap while Van Helsing and Drake waited outside. Draucla returned to his decrepit castle and found that some kind of energy there turned him into a vampire once more. Then, Harker cried out and announced his presence. Dracula recognized his aged adversary and the two began to battle. Harker stabbed Dracula with a silver spoke of his . Harker then activated a powerful bomb hidden in his wheelchair. The bomb instantly destroyed Dracula and Harker along with destroying most of the castle. The area was left in fiery ruins with little remaining. Presumably, Dracula was sent to Hell for eternity for all his sins in life and undeath. It is also possible that Satan found another vampire to lead those remaining. Janus returned to his mother and informed her of Dracula's death. God then returned him to a living infant. It is unknown if Satan attempted to ruin his life as well. Powers and Abilities Satan has untold powers over life, death, and all forms of evil. He is possibly the most powerful entity second only to God. Many of his powers are similar to those of his counterpart of . Satan is nearly omnipotent and virtually all-powerful. Nothing appears to be beyond his sight or abilities. Satan can raise the dead. He can give powers to those who serve him as well as strip them away. He can also subtly influence the lives of those who would oppose him. Personality Satan is cruel and sadistic. He shows no mercy or compassion whatsoever, even to his most loyal of followers. He delights in destroying others, especially those who have opposed him. He not only ruins the life of his enemies but those around him. He has shown no qualms whatsoever about doing anything and using anyone to accomplish his goals. Relationships Count Dracula Vlad III the Impaler, also known as Count Dracula, was a prize for Satan. Dracula had an enormously infamous reputation for cruelty and brutality. Due to this, Satan personally chose Dracula to lead his army of vampire minions. And Satan was pleased when he fulfilled his purpose and spread the vampire curse and fear associated with. However, Dracula resented Satan for his seemingly eternal undead damnation. After several centuries, Dracula lashed out against Satan. The two began plotting against each other until one was defeated. Eventually Satan won when Dracula was killed. Cult Priest Similar to Dracula's purpose, the priest of the Fellowship of the Black Mass recruited others into the worship of Satan. He was an extremely loyal follower, even when his dark lord showed him nothing but contempt. He worked tirelessly for anything that Satan wanted. However, Satan seemed to not care about him in the slightest except in what he could get from the man. Dolores The mortal woman Dolores did not believe in Satan. She only joined the Fellowship of the Black Mass on the promise of friendship, and volunteered to be Satan's bride for the possibility of love. Satan, however, knew about her all too well. He knew that her body had power and heart had love that could potentially destroy him. Instead of outright killing her, he attempted to corrupt her to his cause, but Dracula snatched her away from him before his plan could be completed. The two eventually battled but Satan lost. Though he still managed to take her husband away from her. Sir Tomo The vampire Sir Tomo was a fool, but a fool loyal to Satan. He did command enough respect to have other vampires follow him. Satan likely chose Tomo more as an insult to Dracula, for if and when he ever found out, than on Tomo's own merits. Tomo was easily defeated by the mortal Dracula despite his vampiric powers. Background Since official cast listings for have not been released, the only known voice actor for Satan is Laurent Hilling of the French dub. Various mystical and cosmic beings have tried to convince others they were the Christian figure of Satan. This version is based on the demon Mephisto, who is based on the Christian German figure Mephistopheles. In the Comics Domini, renamed Dolores for the video, was being sacrificed to Satan rather than given as a bride. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Mephisto (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned) Category:Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned Category:Fellowship of the Black Mass (Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned)